Midnight Chapters
by JuggerBlast123
Summary: Okay this is mine new fanfic be on the look out for more chapters and fanfics from other games enjoy I DONT OWN ANY FNAF PRODUCT *UPDATE NOTE : Next chapter will be posted 2/20/2016
1. Chapter 1

"Man I'm sure tired because of the new security guard" says Chica

"He just won't give up will him?!" says Freddy glancing at Chica

Bonnie replies "won't he rest it's like he stay up all night drinking some kind of energetic drink."

"It do a long time since we saw Foxy out of his cove, poor one, why did the kids annoyed him so much?" says Bonnie again

Chica sighed. The curtains of the cove were purple with yellow drawn stars.

"maybe we should cheer him up with a party!" Freddy gives the idea

"or clean him." Say Bonnie

"that's good, by the way what's the name of our new security guard?" ask Chica

"Mike, Mike Schmidt I think so" say Foxy coming out of his cove

"Foxy you should rest!" says Freddy

"Don't worry" replies foxy

WHILE IN THE SECURITY ROOM

"What the heck? The phone guy didn't mentioned any blood thirsty animatronics!" says Mike, as Mike is trying to survive a shadowy figure appears behind his back

"Hi, it look like you searching for the NIGHT CODEX!" Says Vincent that was the shadowy figure behind him. As he says that he push Mike in his chair to the wall.

"let me tell you something you idiot!" says Vincent more calm

"if you think you will discover who's Springtrap than you better think twice. Goldy made a good job keeping his secret but not for long!" he continues

Mike all scared and confused try to talk.

"B-But I ain't searching any codex or secr-" but he is cut by Vincent

"Shut up yes you do!" Vincent then reads his name tag

"You aren't JEREMY!" says Vincent surprised

"WERE YOU TRYING TO TRICK ME!" says Vincent close to Mike's face.

Vincent goes out of the door slamming the entrance door

Mike scared goes back to his place and just act like nothing happened.

"The codex? Umm this could be interesting but I don't wanna get killed just because I know about a stupid code!" Says Mike trying to calm himself down

WHILE IN THE KITCHEN

"Foxy do you want something to eat?" says Chica

"I'm good." Replies Foxy

"But you haven't ate anything this whole night!"

"You shouldn't worry too much" replies Foxy with a little smile while glancing at Chica

Since they were all brothers Vincent wanted to know what is the secret of their family.

Freddy come rushing from the tables were they were suppose to eat.

"guys, go quick Vincent was here!" Says Freddy scared

 **4 A.M**

"Okay, here's the plan let's lie again and tell that the security know the secret and the codex." Says Bonnie

"Again." Sighed Freddy

"One day he will discover." Says Foxy

"Sure enough." Say Bonnie

"There you are!" Says a shadowy figure from far away

"Vincent? Look we told you Jeremy is the one that know the codex!" Says Foxy

The shadowy figure comes closer and shows his face

"Oh my god I didn't thought you were that sharp"

"SPRINGTRAP!" Says everyone at the same time

"Hi, did you guys miss me" says Springtrap he is the oldest brother of all.

"We'd missed you so much!" says Bonnie the second oldest

"Why didn't you guys invite me to the party." Says Mangle

"W-Weren't you guys broken?" Asked Foxy

"We still broken but this is a family dinner so let's gather together." Said Spring

 **5 a.m SECURITY ROOM**

"what the heck, where the hell is those stupid broken animatronics" Says Mike

"they probably searching for me!" Mike says

"you still haven't found them you blind idiot human." Says Vincent who came back with a chair and sat on it

"good luck you only have 1 more hour." Vincent continues

"You still here, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Shout Mike

Mike turned back but couldn't see Vincent anymore and all of the sudden KABOOM Vincent kicked the chair leg off.

"Don't shout with me, if you are stupid enough you are going to keep on searching for them!" Says him calm

"There are going back to just normal animatronics" continues him

"Well so good bye right?!" Ask Mike

"Bye, stupid" sigh Vincent

 **10 minutes left for 6 a.m**

"We ought'a go" Says Springtrap

"See'ya" says Foxy happier than he was

Freddy helped Bonnie take out the table they go back to their places and wait till morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: note yourself that I don't own any fnaf games or the fnaf thumbnail I'm sorry for only telling this to you now enjoy chapter 2.

"Alright it's almost midnight, prepare everything we don't want the cookers noticing food is missing." Said Freddy to Bonnie who was in the guitar making his solo, Chica serving her cupcakes and Foxy in the cove.

"11:58 pm more 2 minutes and all the kids will be out of here" Say Chica that who was cleaning the tables and giving out cupcakes for the kids in the exit.

"One more minute!" exclaim Foxy.

"Alright did they all left?" asked Bonnie who just had finished his guitar solo.

"Nice just wait all the lights turn off!" said Freddy as the bell rang (the bell showed that the restaurant had closed and you had about 3 minutes to leave before you got locked there).

"Chica go get the camera in the end of the hallway I got the one in the bathroom." Said Foxy

Freddy takes his microphone and knock out one of the cameras making it hard to see through that camera view, they did know Vincent was coming anytime soon so they wanted to be ready when he did

"Take the vent Chica. Bonnie takes the storage room. Foxy he thinks you're totally broken so stay in your cove. I taking the hidden passage under the stage floor" said Freddy adjusting his bowtie and pulling the floor passage door.

Chica unscrewed the vent plate (I didn't know what to call it so I just said plate.)

Bonnie locked him in the storage room, and Foxy just stayed at his cove.

"Hi, am I late to the party!" shouted Vincent in the stage room which was empty

"I'm no dumb, get out of wherever you are and show your faces cowards!" Shouted Vincent once more before he gave up on talking.

2:34 am office room

"Dang, somebody knocked out one of the cameras didn't they?" said Mike

"I wonder why are you still here?" asked Vincent

"Umm duh they pay you one thousand dollars everyday for just watching the animatronics." Said Mike that forgot that the animatronics could come alive

"Have you already forgotten they are searching for you like crazy!" exclaim Vincent.

"And what about it they didn't search for killing me until now." Said Mike

"Sure, but that doesn't mean they won't." getting the conversation on topic again, Vincent remembered Mike wasn't going to be trouble for now.

Vincent got closer to Mike's face and said.

"You are being lucky for now."

Mike pretending to had understood what Vincent said, asks a question.

"Why in this world you are purple?" Vincent thinking of a good answer says

"You don't need to know."

"Alright." Mike sighed

3:45 am underground stage passage

"Where is the underground ventilation system so we can met at the cove without been caught by the security guard?" Freddy said to himself.

As he looks a little bit more to the left he found a vent door that lead to the storage room. He open the vent plate and enter the hole.

"FREDDY!" says Bonnie with a big smile in his face trying to find the light switch.

"Don't worry we'll find the switch where is Chica by the way?" asked Freddy.

"I have no idea." Answered Bonnie with his ears covering his face

"Found IT!" exclaimed Freddy switching on the lights, while he adjusted his tie Bonnie seemed sad and worried about SpringTrap.

"It's okay they'll be fine" said Freddy trying to cheer Bonnie up.

They took the celling vent so they could meet in the cove and then go back to their places.

4 o'clock office

"Alright I got this no worry's two more hours and my shift is done!" said Mike smiling and starring at the pad. He glanced to Vincent who was starring to the wall sitting on his chair, Mike was scared to call him a friend but he'd felt a connection like bro to bro or man to man (yes the purple 'guy' is a guy!) he just felt a little sad for not talking to him.

"Are you okay?" Mike ask seeing the white shining pupil of his eye

"Umm? Yeah." Sighed Vincent

"Good luck." Say Vincent one more time before he left the room only leaving Mike there alone…

"See ya' I guess." Mike said one last time and just stayed quiet for the rest of the night.

5:40 Foxy's cove

"Okay so remember tomorrow they will double the amount of cameras because of the one we knocked out today so watch out for that" said Freddy who was scared the people would noticed the underground passage.

"Good night I guess." Said Foxy which had yawned like 16 times.

"Good night!" said all of them.

6 am Office

As Mike went home he'd thought about the animatronics and why the hell were they alive.

He thought to himself 'maybe I'm just going nuts and I need to get more sleep'.

So what about Vincent maybe I should just take a Saturday off.

Ease of a little bit and don't ever talk about it again


End file.
